1. Field of the Invention
The aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to communication networks and in particular to addressing between different ZIGBEE™ devices on different networks.
2. Description of Related Art
ZIGBEE™ is a specification for a suite of high level communication protocols using small, low power digital radios based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard for personal area networks. The ZIGBEE™/IEEE 802.15.4 Media Access Control (MAC) standard is considered the standard for low-cost and low power short range communication networks. ZIGBEE™ gateways can be used for multiple applications where communication between ZIGBEE™ networks and IP network infrastructure is required. ZIGBEE™ type communication devices are commonly used in appliances and smart meter systems and devices that are configured to operate in home energy gateways and other similar communication networks, such as home energy management systems. Other applications can include, but are not limited to light switches, electricity meters, thermostats, alarms, remote controlled devices and sensors.
ZIGBEE™ devices can be used in different topologies. A mesh network structure can be used to transmit data over long distances, passing data through intermediate devices to reach more distant ones. The 802.15.4 standard specifies the physical layer and media access control layer for low-rate wireless personal networks.
A media access control address (MAC address) is a unique identifier assigned to network interfaces for communications on the physical network segment. MAC addresses are used for numerous network technologies and most IEEE 802 network technologies, including Ethernet. Logically, MAC addresses are used in the Media Access Control protocol sub-layer of the OSI reference model.
MAC addresses are generally pre-set by the manufacturer of a network interface card (NIC) and are stored in the hardware of the network interface card, the card's read-only memory, or some other firmware mechanism. A network node may have multiple NICs and will have one unique MAC address per NIC.
Network Address Translation is the process of modifying Internet Protocol Address Information in IP packet headers while in transit across a bridging or traffic routing device, such as a Network Address Translator (NAT).
ZIGBEE™ devices include three basic types. A ZIGBEE™ coordinator, a ZIGBEE™ router, and a ZIGBEE™ end device. The ZIGBEE™ coordinator is typically the most capable device. The ZIGBEE™ coordinator initiates the network and forms the root of the network tree. The ZIGBEE™ coordinator will be used to bridge to other networks. The ZIGBEE™ router can act as an intermediate router, passing on data from other devices. The ZIGBEE™ end device can communicate with the coordinator or router, but cannot relay data from other devices.
The use of multiple device networks at a single location or premises is relatively prevalent. For example, homes often utilize one network to provide access for devices to the Internet or a utility, and another network that allows household devices, e.g., appliances, to communicate among themselves and a centrally located device. ZIGBEE™ nodes can only send data requests to other nodes on the same network. A single ZIGBEE™ network is called a Personal Area Network (PAN).
Bridge or bridging devices allow for increasing the distance or extending the range between the nodes, bypassing walls and other obstacles. However, when an 802.15.4/ZIGBEE™ bridge device bridges two independent networks that are physically different mediums, it is generally not possible to address multiple, different devices on each side of the bridge. It would be advantageous to be able to enable ZIGBEE™ enabled devices, which are part of different physical communication networks, to be able to address and communicate with each other.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a ZIGBEE™ bridge device that resolves at least some of the problems identified above.